Liberté Oubliée
by Nope-s
Summary: Le temps nettoie et détruit tout, la mentalité et la liberté (Mini Histoire)


**Note:** C'est mon premier écrit, j'espère ne pas avoir écrit n'importe comment et d'avoir minimiser les fautes.. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne :)

* * *

La ville était calme, tout le monde vaguait à leurs occupations habituelles, les pécheurs moulinaient leurs récoltes de poissons fraîchement sortie de la mer, les personnes âgés marchaient inlassablement le même chemin jours après jours parlant de mauvais temps et d'autres futilités de ce genre. On en oublierait même que cette île, il y a de nombreuses années, était remplie de voyageurs cherchant aventure, célébrité et richesse. L'île Sabaody avait dépéri, l'âge d'or c'était éteinte depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ce passage pour le nouveau monde n'était plus utilisé désormais, certains s'en étaient réjouis finit les carnages incessants et persécutions envers les habitants, d'autres voyaient cela autrement, les pirates étaient en effet bruyants et bagarreurs mais ils aimaient boire, manger ou acheter provisions et objets pour leur tout nouveau voyage ce qui aidait financièrement bon nombre de commerçants mais tout cela était finit. La liberté en mer n'existait plus, triomphe de la marine ou bien changement de mentalité ? Un peu des deux peut être, personne ne savait vraiment. La déchéance de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, comme on l'appelait, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La mer n'attirait plus les téméraires en quête d'aventure, bien sûr il y en a eu quelque uns qui voulaient voguer en mer et croquer la richesse mais ceux-ci étaient tout de suite opprimés par la marine, qui était alors omniprésente sur les mers. D'ailleurs à quoi elle servait maintenant la marine ? Les pirates n'existant plus, la marine allait aussi disparaître ? Beaucoup de personnes se posaient cette question s'en pour autant chercher la réponse. Tout le monde paraissait mornes, leurs rêves maintenant ? Fondé une famille et réussir professionnellement dans le domaine choisie. Pirate qui était synonyme de liberté n'était plus que mentionné dans les contes pour enfant prenant souvent la place du méchant ou bien les bouquins historiques. Les plus vielles personnes encore vivantes se rappellent encore de cette ère, une ère de destruction, de peur incessante, des multitudes guerres maritimes mais aussi de fêtes, de rêve et de liberté. Les nouvelles dans les journaux comme les nouvelles priment pirates ou les méfaits des équipages tels que Barbe Blanche, les Mugiwaras et autres faisant grabuge dans le monde était remplacées par l'actualité politique, les agissements de « stars » et quelques réformes inutiles pour mieux contrôler les gens. Maintenant ceux-ci se contentait de rester sur la terre ferme et suivre une vie d'une banalité ennuyeuse dont les jours étaient un cycle perpétuelle de même gestes, de même décors, de même habitudes qu'ils allaient répéter jours après jours jusqu'à leur mort. Ces personnes ne rêvaient plus ou du moins juste des rêves dérisoires comme trouver la personne qui partagera sa vie ou bien avoir une vie sans manquer d'argent où les problèmes ne croiseront jamais leurs routes. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus de futilités tel que chercher une quelconque liberté car ils doutaient de son existence ou ils avaient simplement renoncer à l'obtenir. Il se croyais pourtant libres quelques fois avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient, maintenant et pour toujours sous l'autorité de beaucoup de facteurs pour pouvoir vivre sainement. Tout le monde paraissait si égoïste nichés dans leur cocon protecteur fabriqué par leur soin dont leur seul évasion était les limites de leur imagination. Cette île n'était qu'un des nombreux reflet de cette nouvelle idéologie inerte, paresseuse et individualiste. La seule chose qui semblait un geste animé et vivant dans cette ville était cette petite fille qui ne semblait pas encore être touché par la froideur et la dureté de la vie, sautillant innocemment et naïvement dans la rue fredonnant un vieux air marin:

_« La marine a triomphé, les pirates ont été opprimés._

_Dansons Dansons, _

_plus de peur dans les villages tout le monde se remet à l'ouvrage. _

_Dansons Dansons, _

_car demain viendra et, qui sait, l'ère pirate réapparaîtra. »_

**_FIN_**


End file.
